deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Alumina
Alumina is the first ending theme of the anime series Death Note. It was sang by Nightmare. Characters in order of appearance *Light Yagami *Ryuk *Misa Amane Lyrics Romaji Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsuna teki kirameki wo Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Aruki tsuzukeru Believer Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite Iranai mono wa subete suteta Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara "Itsuwari" "osore" "kyoshoku" "urei" Samazama na negatibu ni Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai Kodoku mo shiranu trickster Yozora wo tsukisasu biru no mure Hoshi nado mienai sora miage "mayoi wa nai ka" to jibun ni toikakeru Kono machi juu afureru mono ni mamire Utsutsu wo nukatsu you na koto wa nai Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de Kono te ni tsukamu mono wo mitai kara Mabuta wo toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoi egaku Risou wo te ni suru sono toki wo Kagiri aru "sei" wo kono yo ni uke Kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono "jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e Kirei goto wo tsukitoosu koto Itsuka makoto e kawaru Katakuna ni shinji tsuzuketai It's just my faith, The absolute truth... Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsuna teki kirameki wo Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Aruki tsuzukeru Believer English Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling I'm a believer that keeps walking, to carve his memories of it into the world Having dreams that no one else can, I cast aside the things I don't need Feelings that I won't surrender reside in my heart There is still a gap between ideals and reality, even though the shackles of sacrifice prevent my feet from moving I can't suppress the overflowing urge, because my heart is very wanting "Lies", "fear", "emptiness", "grief", I'm not so weak that I'm Gripped by all these kinds of negativities, I'm a trickster who knows solitude Flocks of buildings stab into the night sky, look up to the sky in which I can't see any stars I ask myself "aren't you lost?" The city is smeared with overflowing things It's not something that's unrealistic At the end of the road that connects us to the future, I want to see what I've got in my hand Closing my eyes, I float on the sea of my senses, and envision it The day that I have my ideals within my grasp It's accepted in this world that "righteousness" has it's limits; and withering is foolishly the same way Something that no one else has, toward a crystallization called "myself" Piercing through simplicity, one day it will change into reality I want to continue to obstinately believe, it's just my faith. The absolute truth. Amidst the passing time, a twinkling and ephemeral sparkling I'm a believer that keeps walking, to carve his memories of it into the world Watch it now! thumb|300px|left|Alumina Trivia *Alumina is also one of the insert songs: in episodes 13, 15, 19 and 22. *Misa Amane's ringtone is Alumina. *Misa appears very briefly during the ending, but she is carefully hidden when she does. She appears for a few seconds when the doves fly away. She also appears on the tv-screen when Light and Ryuk appear in the city. Category:Music